Roleplay
by sammiesun
Summary: Kai and Tyson have an interesting relationship, and when Kai does something bad Tyson decides to fix it. One shot. Warning: contains consensual spanking, light bondage, and light boyxboy. 18 please!


**AN: **Hey everyone! First story that I've ever done like this! I just had this idea for a while and this is what happened! I know at first it might not seem consensual but I promise at the end it will be clear that it really is! Hopefully! Just look at the title! I do not own the characters!

* * *

Kai stood at the door to Tyson's room, at his family's dojo. He listened to the oddly quiet house while he collected his thoughts in the hallway. It was a little too quiet. There had been no loud, obnoxious, hippy Grandpa to open the front door for him so Kai had let himself in. There was no Tyson rummaging around in the kitchen, noisily chewing and munching. All Kai could hear coming from Tyson's room was a muffled sound, like noise coming from small speakers. Kai ran a hand through his messy hair and rolled his shoulders. He didn't want to be here right now. He would rather be at the river, training, thinking…

Kai took a breath, and knocked. He could not believe he was about to apologize to this moron he called a teammate, and secretly a best friend. He didn't feel Tyson deserved it, but Kai knew that without a small bone thrown Tyson's way the next few weeks of training leading to an upcoming exhibition would be hell for the slate haired team.

When there was no response, Kai knocked again and entered the bedroom. What Kai saw made him cringe- Tyson's room was a disaster. It was always a disaster, but today even more so then usual. There were mountains of laundry piled high in the corners and shoved under the unmade bed, plastic cd cases where strewn across the floor, cables and wires were in tangled knots, small tools and screws for beyblades were stuck in the carpet, and the floor which looked as if it hadn't been vacuumed in months…

Kai hesitated at the threshold. Not that he was clean freak persay, but the fact that Tyson could live in such circumstances was beyond him. Kai took a breath and glanced at Tyson who was still doing a fantastic job of ignoring him. He was sitting at his desk in a swivel computer chair and had is feet propped up, hands behind his head. The muffled sounds, Kai realized, where coming from Tyson's computer speakers. He was watching videos on beyblading. Of course he was. Kai shrugged.

"Tyson, look, about earlier," Kai stepped into the room and walked toward Tyson's desk. In the process of trying to get his attention Kai's foot got caught up in a pile of clothes and random electronic cords. Kai tried to catch himself, stumbled and fell… right into Tyson's lap.

"What? Kai!" Tyson yelped in shock as the weight of the slightly older boy plopped down on him. He hadn't heard him come in; he was listening to 'blading videos with his headphones on. Tyson surveyed the situation. He was surprised; Kai had obviously come here to talk to him. Forced by Ray and Max no doubt. Tyson's legs were still propped up on the desk, and Kai was trying to push himself off Tyson's lap.

"Your room," Kai growled, "is absolutely disgusting."

Tyson looked down at Kai taking an ear bud out, but he didn't miss the snide comment or the sharp look he received from those scarlet eyes. Tyson thought for a moment. Kai had humiliated him earlier that afternoon. He was always doing that, always picking on him. Tyson was sick of it. He wanted some payback. Tyson pressed his forearm down along Kai's spine. Kai protested as he was shoved harshly back down.

"Tyson!" Kai growled, not appreciating the close distance to his teammate. "What is your problem?"

Tyson didn't answer, which made Kai stop his struggling momentarily. It was hard to see Tyson from his position, but that had never hindered him from hearing Tyson. He could hear Tyson all the way in Russia when the team took breaks.

Tyson looked down at his prey, contemplating on what he was going to do. Helpless king Kai was squirming; his feet weren't even touching the floor. Tyson lifted his free arm, the one that wasn't holding Kai, high in the air. He brought it done with a hard thwack, that resounded in the quiet house.

Tyson felt Kai freeze on his lap.

"Tyson! What the hell is wrong with you? What do you think your doing-" Kai continued to rant but Tyson wasn't really listening. His palm hurt, and the sound it made when it connected with Kai's round bottom was delicious. Tyson raised his hand again, and brought it down even harder. Again and again and again. Kai started to squirm, and Tyson paused.

"What are you…" Kai started but Tyson stopped him with a particularly harsh swat to his clothed bottom, making Kai jump.

"I'm giving you a spanking. You've been pretty hard to deal with lately." Tyson said preparing for round two. Kai used the opportunity to try to roll off Tyson's lap, but his legs where still propped up on the desk giving Kai no where to go. Kai let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm not a kid! Let me go!" Kai protested and Tyson rolled his eyes. With the arm Tyson was using to hold Kai down, Tyson grabbed the back of Kai's belt and pulled up hard, hoisting Kai into his lap further and pulling the material of his baggy pants taunt across his backside.

Kai gasped. He was a little scared now. A little apprehensive. Tyson was really mad at him, he could feel it in the smacks he'd gotten before, but now? Kai kicked his legs a little and froze again. His pants were pulled up tight, and with the little movement he made, he got a lot of friction against his stinging backside and his…

With Kai in position, Tyson started up again. He didn't feel like lecturing Kai. Kai was a smart guy he knew what he had done. Tyson put force behind each smack, falling into a rhythm in his own mind, imaging the color of Kai's pale orbs going from moon white to a pale pink. Tyson heard Kai make a few little noises of discomfort and was encouraged.

"Ya'know," He said not stopping the punishment, "I think you've had this coming for quite a while," Tyson began watching a blush creep over the back of Kai's neck. "Like when you ditched us in Russia, and all your harsh comments. Sometimes I get really sick of it ya' know?"

"Fuck you! At least I never beat anyone like you, you big pervert!" Kai snarled, squirming. He stopped though and bit his lip as a small spark began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

_Not now Kai,_ he told himself. Tyson shook his head and stopped. Kai let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, thinking the worst was over, and that he had made it without shedding a single tear.

"I'm not beating you… yet," Tyson grinned despite himself, and saw Kai glance over his shoulder at him, ruby eyes wide and shiny looking. Tyson wrapped his arm around Kai's waist and pulled the team captain closer to his middle. He took his feet off the desk and planted them firmly on the floor. "If you try to get off my lap again, you'll be in even more trouble Kai Hiwatari." Kai cringed at his full name but not one for threats waited for the right moment. Tyson unwound his arm from Kai and used both hand to start undoing Kai's belt.

"No way!" Kai sprang up and Tyson caught his wrist and smiled coolly up at him. Kai had never seen that glint in Tyson's eyes before and it made him shiver. "I let you get your kicks, but this has gone too far Tyson…" Kai watched as Tyson wiggled a finger at him.

"Too bad for you Kai. I was going to take it easy on you, but you got up. Now instead of getting the rest of your punishment on your underwear, you get it bare." Tyson stated calmly moving his free hand to Kai's belt.

"There is no way I'm willingly going to let you do this to me," Kai growled ready to bolt, but something in Tyson's usually stupid expression stopped him. Right now, it wasn't stupid. It looked very, very, smart and very, very, cold.

"I have a video camera in here Kai," Tyson said pointing to his cell phone that was propped up on a shelf recording everything. "If you don't do as I say I'm going to upload it to every Kai fan site."

Kai growled and looked at the floor. Tyson still had an iron like grip on Kai's surprisingly small wrist and Kai cursed. Finally with a desperate tug at his arm and much to Tyson's amusement, something that sounded like a defeated, but cute, whimper pass his lips Kai conceded, and shuffled forward a few inches. Tyson knowing Kai wouldn't be able to come the rest of the way himself tugged him closer.

"Good boy, now we can get down to it. Hope you didn't make any plans because you're going to be here for a while." Tyson grinned and undid Kai's belt and zipper. He folded Kai over his lap and secured him in place before pulling down Kai's lose jeans and the waist band of black boxers to expose two perfect round orbs.

"Nice butt. You could almost pass for a girl." Tyson joked, noticing that the abused backside was a light shade of pink. To light for Kai's behavior.

"Tyson, please," Kai looked over his shoulder in a last attempt to get out of this but winced when he saw the blue haired teens hand come down.

"Ah! Tyson that hurt!" Tyson kept going watching as Kai started to thrash his ass heating up from pink to red in a matter minutes. For ten minutes Tyson spanked vigously, and the more he did the more noise Kai made. When Tyson thought he was close to breaking him he glanced around the room. He stopped when he spotted what he was looking for on his desk.

Kai let out a wet, shaky breath when Tyson stopped for the second time. He was close to crying, his eyes burned and his throat was tight, and he felt utterly humiliated. If this ever made it onto the web his reputation would be over. Captain of a world class blading team, reduced to a sniveling child.

Kai looked over his shoulder and saw that Tyson was holing a wooden hair brush, its smooth back large and polished.

"No… Tyson!" Kai yelled when he watched the wicked instrument raised high above his punishers head. "I'll be good! I'll be-" The brush hit its mark covering one whole cheek and Kai rocked forward, knowing that Tyson had been holding some of his strength back before. Kai yelped and kicked his legs, his clothing sliding further down his ankles. Tyson kept raining down smacks in no particular rhythm now, and with no pause.

Kai couldn't hold it back anymore, as the first tears slid down his cheeks and were absorbed into the carpet below. He was embarrassed, in pain, and he would do anything to get out of this. At some point he had started to babble. "N- no… Tyson- OW!" Kai jumped at a particularly hard hit and let out a shriek. "I don't want this! Ah! Ty-"

"I know you don't want this, but remember? You made this harder on yourself!" Tyson chided, not stopping. It had been about fifteen minutes of this.

"No! I don- I don't-" Kai sobbed.

Tyson viewed the damage he was dealing. Kai's ass was starting to bruise in some places, but that didn't make Tyson feel like he needed to let up. He kept going hitting the damaged areas a little harder. Kai was sobbing now, he'd been in this position for almost twenty minutes and he had no idea when it was going to stop.

"Ty- Tyson," He coughed out between wracking sobs, "Please, pl-please stop!" Kai had stopped struggling some time ago and was now lying limp across Tyson's lap crying to himself. Tyson kept going, but at a softer pace now.

"Why should I stop Kai? I have nothing to do today." Tyson said raising one of his legs higher then the other, he tugged Kai's pants down a little farther to expose his untouched thighs. Tyson started working there with the hair brush.

Kai's sobs regained some of their life. "Be- because I'm-, Tyson I'm sorry!" Kai blubbered out, completely spent and tired now.

Tyson nodded and threw the brush back on his desk. "Apology almost accepted."

When Kai heard 'almost' he didn't hide his frustration by wailing. Tyson scooped Kai up easily off his lap and pushed him toward the bed.

"Calm down Kai, the hard part is over now. I forgive you, but I'm just not done with you yet." Tyson said roughly bending Kai over and then laying on top of him. Tyson reached up so his mouth was close to Kai's ear. "You want some pleasure with your pain right?" Tyson smirked when he felt Kai shiver under him.

Before Kai could answer, or notice that his pants were still off his purple swollen ass, Tyson slid off him and reached under the bed. Kai felt something quite large press against his hole. Kai whimpered and tried to get away but Tyson slapped him lightly on the ass.

"No, no, remember? I'm recording this," Without warning Tyson shoved the big, black butt plug into Kai's tight hole. Kai let out a small scream before he tried to get his body to adjust to the new burning sensation. Kai was barely aware when Tyson walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbing his wrists, pulled him up toward the headboard. Kai was even more uncomfortable now all his weight was on is sore behind and the large object.

Tyson handcuffed Kai's arms above his head, to the headboard, and with a critical eye surveyed his captain. Tyson reached down and pulled up Kai's underwear and pants, pulling them taunt again and belting them high and tight at Kai's small waist. Tyson then rummaged around in his closet until he found a second pair of handcuffs. Kai squirmed and Tyson paused, wiping the teas flowing silently from his eyes.

"You're surprisingly docile, Kai," Tyson said looking at Kai's face. His lithe body was stretched upward, his bottom half shifting every few seconds trying to get comfortable. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were moist adding a shine to his already beautiful eyes. Tyson eyed Kai's red, wet lips. They were parted slightly and a bit swollen from Kai chewing on them during his punishment. "Are you always like this after a spanking?"

"You would know," Kai said trying to sound harsh, but it came out as a small rasp.

"I want you to remember this Kai. Because I-" Tyson yelped as Kai bit the tip of one of his fingers that had gotten too close to his mouth.

Tyson sighed and clipped the one side of the handcuff to the back of Kai's belt and the other to the headboard. He couldn't lay down or move much. All his weight would be on the butt plug and his abused bottom.

"I'm going to go and make some tea. I'll be back in a bit," Tyson pulled a small remote out from his pocket and flipped a switch. Instantly, the butt plug started vibrating softly. Kai gasped and struggled against his bods, but the more he moved the deeper the plug went in. Tyson stayed long enough to watch the look of realization hit Kai, stayed long enough until he got it so deep that it was caressing is prostate, making Kai jolt with small gasps. It was enough to keep him in a state of arousal, but too low to keep him from cumming. Tyson waved and walked out of his room, leaving Kai helpless and wanton.

Now alone Kai let out a humiliated sob as everything Tyson had done revealed its purpose. He was stuck sitting on a sore backside, with a contraption in him and… it was so tight! Kai was starting to breathe heavy, gasping, grinding, needing more friction, and ultimately release. Kai realized that Tyson had pulled his pants up so high and tight to put pressure on his hard member, causing Kai to whimper. He tried to be quiet but the vibrating was so constant.

Tyson wandered back in some time later after not only haven eaten lunch but also having watched a movie. Kai was an absolute mess. He was hard, Tyson could see that, embarrassed and sore. Tyson watched as Kai whimpered, not realizing Tyson had come back into the room. Kai was covered in a sheer layer of sweat, and was rocking his hips back and forth moaning.

Tyson sat at the edge of the bed and pulled the remote out of his pocket. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuck you," Kai managed to get out, a tear sliding down his face. His words were harsh but his face was another matter altogether. Tyson felt turned on, but alas, this was punishment.

Tyson shook his head and made the vibrator go another level higher. Kai whimpered huskily, in obvious distress.

"Please… please, T- T- Tyson," Kai barely got out. He was trying not to thrust his hips, knowing that would only drive it deeper. Kai could barely think straight as it was. "Don't make me-"

"Cum?" Tyson asked flicking the switch one higher. Kai screamed, and would have curled in on himself if his hands weren't restrained over his head. He was close, Tyson could tell. "I bet one little touch would make you explode…"

Kai whimpered. "I hate you!" He spat out. Tyson, unfazed and unbelieving, flicked the switch up another notch; he had one more to go.

Tyson had enough, he threw the remote on the floor and pounced on Kai quickly undoing the cuffs on his belt and practically ripping his clothing off his lower half. Kai looked at him with eyes half lidded with lust, and a little shock. Tyson noted that at this stage Kai didn't care how he got his release but Tyson did. Tyson wrapped his hand around Kai's source of lust and slowly worked his way up and down. Kai shivered and felt the white-hot coil, set and get ready to spring.

"Tyson!" Kai choked out and he spilled himself into his friend's hand. He sighed and slumped, tired and weak, against the headboard. Kai closed his eyes and dimly registered Tyson undoing the cuffs around his wrist.

"Wow," Tyson whistled low as he inspected one of Kai's wrists while the other one weakly fell to his side. "You were really pulling," Tyson commented lightly running his index finger across a deep purple mark. Kai fell forward and sleepily wrapped his arms around Tyson's lower waist, his head resting on Tyson's thigh. Tyson ran his fingers through Kai's sweaty locks. Not being able to resist anymore, Tyson leaned down and kissed Kai's swollen lips. Kai quietly grumbled and Tyson grinned.

"So what do you have planned for next week's game, love?" Tyson asked still playing with Kai's hair.

"It's your turn to think of something," Kai said, the sound muffled now that he had pressed his face into Tyson's warm stomach. Tyson laid back on the bed and pulled Kai into his side. They fell asleep, in the late afternoon sunlight, streaming through Tyson's window.


End file.
